


Can you come over?

by runningwater



Series: Feysand Things [7]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, hard day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwater/pseuds/runningwater
Summary: Can you come over? I need someone to lean on while I drink.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Things [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607200
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Can you come over?

_Can you come over? I need someone to lean on while I drink._

The text had come in a few minutes ago. I spent most of the time just staring at it, my brain trying to comprehend what it had asked. 

I met Feyre a few weeks ago on Bumble, we had a few dates together and multiple late-night conversations but nothing where we visited each other’s apartments. She seemed really nice and down to earth, someone that I could easily feel comfortable around but I didn’t want to freak her out. Modern-day dating apps could come up with some really freaky people and I didn’t want to come off as one of them.

 _Sure. Do you want me to bring any food?_ I shot back. 

_No, just bring yourself._ Followed by an address. 

I slipped my laptop into my backpack along with a charger just in case my phone battery ran low. A few minutes later, I was on the subway to her place. 

Her apartment was near the artist's quarter of the city, a cluster of high rises that boasted premium places at half the price. 

She buzzed me in and the elevator ride was quiet, the other residents of the buildings taking shelter from the chilly weather. 

I knocked once at her door, shoving my hands into my pockets

"It’s open," a soft voice came from beyond. 

A quick twist of the handle had me stepping inside. 

A small kitchen to my left led into a tiny living room, where Feyre had propped her feet up on the coffee table. 

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hey," she replied, briefly shifting her eyes from the TV to me. 

I slipped off my shoes, leaving them by the door. Feyre has returned her attention to the screen, her eyes listless and dull, so at odds from every time we had seen each other. 

I padded over to the couch, noting the vodka and soda cans that were already taking up space not occupied by her feet. She shifted slightly, giving me room to take a place beside her. 

I sat, unsure of what she needed from me. In response, she curled into me, prompting me to tuck her into my side. An aimless show was playing on the TV, something that required little attention. 

"You ok?" I asked, tightening my arm around her. 

A slight shrug was her only answer, tears threatened to escape her eyes. I sensed she needed quiet, warm, solid presence, not idle conversation. 

We stayed like this for a while, soaking up each other’s presence, listening to the cold rain that had started up outside. 

"It was a hard day," she whispered, my ears almost not catching the words. 

"Tomorrow will be better darling," I returned, resting my cheek on her head.

**Author's Note:**

> These past few weeks have been hard for everyone. I had the rest of my senior year of college taken from me. I have been trying to process it the best I can but today, the hard days won. I typed this up on my phone after a breakdown. If you need someone to talk to, reach out to my on my Tumblr missbrightsky   
> Don't let the hard days win.


End file.
